A Girl's Night!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Six girls, one night, gossips, liquor, game's and fun, how can that possibly go well... watch out guys!
1. Pour Gazel

**Six girls, one night, gossips, liquor, game's and fun, how can that possibly go well... watch out guys!**

* * *

**These characters will appear in the story:**

**GIRLS:**

_Sumeragi Maki (Maquia)_

_Hasuike An (Rean)_

_Kurakake Clara (Clara)_

_Kurione Yuki (Rhionne)_

_Kii Fumiko (Keeve)_

_Yagami Reina (Ulvida)_

**BOYS:**

_Kiyama Hiroto (Gran)_

_Mutou Satoshi (Metron)_

_Atsuishi Shigeto (Heat)_

_Netsuha Nastuhiko (Nepper)_

_Nagumo Haruya (Burn)_

_Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)_

_Kadomichi Tooru (Droll)_

_Tsumujino Tuoji (Blow)_

* * *

**I hope you guys will enjoy the story!:D**

* * *

"you turn!" Ulvida said while she handed shot glass over to Maquia.

"okay!" she said as she poured the glass full with liquor again... and drunk it.

"Clara, your turn to ask the question to Maquia!" Keeve said.

"okay...uhm..." she was thinking deep, when suddenly a mean smirk appeared on her face..

"this will be interesting!" Rean said when she noticed Clara's face...

"Maquia? Who would you prefer to date? Metron... or...Heat?"

"BOTH NOT!"

"well, you have to choose!" Clara said, she knew Maquia like Heat, but she never admit it...

"u-u-uhm well, they are both not bad looking! But Heat is a little softer inside, I think! So I think

Heat..." she said while a little blush appeared on her face...

"HAHAHA" they all laughed...

"w-what, you all would choose that to!" Maquia said angry..

"no! Rhionne wouldn't!" Ulvida teased..

"hey! Why wouldn't I?!"

"because everyone knows that you like Metron!" Rean said.

"yeah! Except Metron!" Maquia laughed..

"t-t-that's not true!" Rhionne screamed angrily..

"let's go next! Because it's my turn!" Keeve said excited.. and she grabbed the shot glass and poured some liquor in it..and she troughed it at the back of her throat...

"okay! I can ask, uuuh..." Rean said... "I got it! What if Blow tried to kiss you, would you except it?"

"hihi of course..._hiccup_...I would, Blow is really sweet!"

"HAHAHAHA" they all laughed again...

"Rean! I got a nice question for you!" Ulvida almost screamed...

"okay!" she said as she took the again full liquor glass and drunk it.

"okay... if you were locked in a room together with Burn, no one else, and he would tried to seduce you, then... would you have sex with him?"

Everyone looked at Rean, that was a dared question, she had admit a while ago she liked him, but sex?!

Well Rean's expression was like this:

(0.0)

Everyone was waiting for her answer, but she was thinking deeply:

_Of course I would, I love him, that's my biggest dream! But I'm not going to tell them... maybe I have to make a joke from it!_

"well if we got condoms! Hahaha"

"HAHAHA!"

"so you would!?" Clara asked really, really curious..

"she just said she would!" Rhionne replied..

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"OKAY NEXT!" Rean screamed with a red face, trying to get a new subject then this...

Suddenly someone knocked at the door..

"yeah! Come in" Clara said because they were sitting in her room!

The door opened and they saw how are bit angry Gazel came walk in.. "I come to say that..."but he stopped talking when he saw the room, and the tipsy girls...

Everywhere you looked were drank bottles, there were bra's and strings around the whole room, Keeve, had drunk way too much, because she hiccupped all the time, there clothes covered the whole ground and in the middle they were doing a drinking game...

"what? Clara were the hell is your room!?" he said a bit surprised, because every time he was in her room, what is next to his, it is well all cleaned and stuff, and now it looked like if there had explode a bomb...

"it's still here!" she said with the most sweetest smile she could put on, it made Gazel blush a little...

"yeah! That's not what I mean, what happened to it!?"

"them!" Clara said as she pointed at her friends...

Ulvida stood up and walked to Gazel.. she grabbed his arm and dragged him along to the rest.. "since your here, why don't join us! Maybe a guy would make it more fun, ne Clara?" Clara didn't react, she only had to blush really hard... she had a big crush and the ice user in front of her, ever since she actually met him, but she never had the guts to ask...

"I'm sorry I'm not going to join you, I'm not interested in how Maquia prefer Heat, Keeve would kiss Blow, and that Rean would have sex with Burn, because well... I DON'T CARE!" he said a little angry.. but still cool like always.. and he stood up...

"y-y-you heard all that!?" Rean asked terrified, because Gazel was a good friend from Burn, and if Burn would know that she would... omg that would not be good..

"yeah I heard.." he said as he turned around and started to walk to the door.. "actually I think whole Sun Garden knows, because you could hear it even outside, I'm making homework on my room, and the only thing I hear are some girls gossiping, soooo... KEEP... IT... QUIET!"

He almost reached the door, when suddenly two girls began to hang on his legs... he looked down and saw Maquia and Rean holding his legs.. "you can't leave!" Rean almost cried..

"why not.."

"because you are a guy, and you now know who we like, and that are your friends, but if they know, than we are death..." Maquia said..

"so what? I have to leave this room once..."

That brought the two on a idea, they looked at each other with death smirks and they let go of him, but he couldn't even move when suddenly Rean grabbed his arms, and maquia wrapped a rope around his hands...

**(don't ask me how they get the rope...00)**

"what are you guys doing!" he said a little surprised by the sudden action..

"we can't let you leave, know you know our secrets.." Rean said while she pulled the rope...

"you girls are drunk, so let me leave!"

They looked at each other and then dragged Gazel with the to the bed were they tied him up.. he now had nowhere to go...

"come on let me go!" he almost screamed..

Rean grabbed some tape and put it in his mouth..

"you know for a guy, do you talk much... Gazel wanted to answer but you could only hear.. "jhdfskuhlosij"

The rest just watched to scene happen...with big eyes..

"so you are kidnapping Gazel, for just a stupid secret..." Rhionne asked..

"yeah!" they both replied proudly...

"you know that if he get.._hiccup..._ out of that, he first will tell your secrets to..._hiccup_... everyone and then he will kill you!"

"that's why he won't escape!" Rean said, like the answer was obvious...

"but know he is here... why don't we have a little fun!" Ulvida said as she walked over to him...

Gazel's eyes widened, and you could hear him say "oh-ohw.."

* * *

**Well that's chapter one, and I promise it will get more interesting from now on, this was just an introduction, and all the boys that I mentioned in the beginning will get their part in the story... whahaha I wish the boys all luck!**

**Hope you liked it, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeee review! ^^**

**See ya!**


	2. New Victims!

Ulvida went to sit next to Gazel... "I'm curious...what's under all those clothes.." she said while she played with his hair, just to tease him..

Again Gazel wanted to say something but everything that come out was: "hskdjhiksuh"

"what did you say Gazel? We can't hear you.." and she gave him a devils smirk.. Gazel just looked **really** mad at her... "yeah! I'm curious to, but who will take of his clothes?.."Rean asked.. and then all the eyes went to Clara.. "wait! What?! No! I'm not going to do that! I don't even want him here, he doesn't want it either..." "yeah! But if we had let him go! Then probably Burn would be here laughing at my face..." Rean said..

"yeah but if you just asked him not to tell, he wouldn't! And then you could let him go.. so ask him!"

"pff okay!" she angrily said, but she got stopped by Ulvida.

"no way! I first want to see it..." she said..

"Ulvida maybe you shouldn't drink anymore, you are saying weird things!"

And Gazel nodded yes..

"okay! Then let's just continue the game..."

"and Gazel!? He can hear everything we say!" Maquia said..

"I know!" Keeve said while she grabbed a bottle...

Gazel went like: (0_0)

But before she smashed to bottle on his head, someone grabbed it away from her..

"STOP IT! I don't want any blood on my floor.." Clara said as she dragged Keeve away from Gazel..

"Gazel won't tell anything, if you don't want him to leave, then except that he will hear what he says.." Clara told the rest... so they just continued the game.. Gazel was looking at Clara, she really helped him, if she didn't he would probably be unconscious and naked right now!

...

It almost a hour later, and all the girls are totally DRUNK!

Clara crawled to Gazel.. "ne Gazel? Do you have a..._hiccup_... six pack?" and she now sit on his lap..

"not...hiccup... fair Clara, we want to see it too!" Rhionne said.. and just like the rest she went to sit next to Gazel, who really started to panic now! Clara.

"Clara you can look first!" Rean said to her, and just like told Clara leaned forward looking in his shirt her head touched his jaw, she looked in his shirt... then she slipped her hand slowly from the bottom under his shirt.. she felt his six pack and couldn't do anything then blush heavily.

"not to low Clara! Hihi!" Maquia laughed.. Gazel felt how her soft finger slipped across his belly, it felt...good. really good actually, he even had to blush from it.. well not as much as Clara, she reached the colour of burn's hair... "wow! That feels...hiccup...nice!" she said.. then she started to unbutton his shirt... and they all just stared..

"would all the guys look like this?" Keeve asked..

"I have no idea! But it really looks good!" Maquia replied..

They had to do a lot of trouble not to go suck. wow what the boy had a divine body, well of course they hadn't seen his under section yet, but his belly, woooooooooww! Ulvida and Rhionne had to blink a few times before they even believed it. "My Apologies Gazel, I always thought you were such a thin boy, but this proves the opposite!" rean said .. Gazel could not appreciate that and gave her a deadly look .. Suddenly they all began to rub his belly "this feels really good, I'm actually curious about the rest of the boys!" Ulvida said .. Gazel felt a little uncomfortable, six girls who were rubbing his belly was not so bad, but the point that he was tied up and his mouth was taped made it really AWKWARD!

Then Gazel's rescuers came, at least he thought when he heard Burn and Heat knocking on the door..

"hey girls! Did you've seen Gazel somewhere?"Burn asked..

"yeah! We are looking for him for a hour now!" Heat said.

Keeve walked to the door, but before she opened it and made a sigh to the other girls that was like: we got new victims!

She opened the door, and said: "he is here, why don't you come in?"

"you sure, you smell like alcoholic!?" Burn said. She nodded yes, and the boys walked in..

But when they saw Gazel, tied up to the bed, without shirt, surrounding by girls, asking for help, they turned around as quick as they could but Keeve locked the door already and it took not even ten seconds before they were tied up to the bed next to Gazel...

"okay... that was creepy!" Heat said while a shiver ran down his spine..

"where were we?" Clara asked..

"Gazel.." Maquia said.. while they all turned to him again... "I also want to know what's under his pants.." Clara said, what made the three boys widen their eyes..

"okay you can have Gazel, but then I want Burn!" Rean said what made Burn shocked..

"yeah and I want Heat!" Maquia said as she went to sit on his lap..

"yeah what about us?!" Keeve said a little jealous...

"well choose who you want, then we'll get them..

"okay I want Gran!" Ulvida said..

"I want Blow, no Droll, wait no! Nepper!" Keeve screamed..

"and I want Metron!" Rhionne said shy..

"okay but first it's my turn.." Clara said while she gave Gazel a mean smirk... you don't want to know how hard Gazel's heart was beating right now! Not from the point that Clara was about to touch his private stuff, well... actually that was the point... she released Gazel from the bed but his hands still tied, she dragged him along to the bathroom, what was in Clara's room and pushed him to the ground... she pulled the tape from his mouth and started to sit on his lag... Gazel's head was completely red, and he really didn't know what to do!

She was drunk, and totally would regret this tomorrow, he had to stop her, but how, he was tied up pretty strong, it even hurt a little, he couldn't move because she was on his lap, then he suddenly felt her hand on his belly slowly going down..

"C-C-Clara s-s-stop it!"

But she didn't listen, she really wanted this right now!

* * *

**The end! Hope you like it until now, I know bit of a messy chapter, but I wrote this very quick, and my inspiration was gone, well still hope you liked it!**

**And pleaseeeee review!:D**


	3. The Barn in the Backyard!

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter, thanks to **_**Neko and Niky**_**! Because I was really without any inspiration, and they gave me some help.. they did the first part with Hiroto!:D so I thanks them once again... you're so sweeeeet!:3**

**Well I hope you will like it! So have fun reading!;)**

* * *

"Clara, you know! If you stop now, I'm open to continue it any other day, if you're not drunk, but you can't think clear anymore, Clara you will regret this believe me! I don't want to see you hurt! So please... stop this!"

"But you don't..._hiccup_...know for how long I.._.hiccup_...wanted this!"

"Maybe, But then do it when you can remember it!"

"No I want it now!"

"CLARA! Look me in the eyes..." Gazel said now a bit angry, but Clara did what he told, and it looked like since she looked in his eyes, she immediately came to her senses...

"O-Okay, but you will..._hiccup_...stay with us tonight!"

"Pff fine, but then no one is going to touch me! I don't care about the others though hehe!" he said while a mean smirk appeared on her face.. 'would be their own good fault, for just wanted to run away, bastards!' he whispered softly.

"Don't worry..._hiccup_... if I can't touch you then they won't touch them either.."

"I really didn't say that...-_-"

"I don't care, I feel like..."

"You shouldn't drink anymore, you 're a whole different person! Normally that's weird, but you can finally help me getting revenge on those wimps, and then you refuse... Girls are really complicated!"

"Watch it! Or I zip you up again!"

"Okay now your scaring me!"

Clara smiled, and dragged Gazel back to the room again... "That was fast, did you really touched it?" Ulvida asked...

"-_- it?" Gazel asked.. but Ulvida ignored him..."No, we will tomorrow!" she said with a big smile on her face... the girls had to laugh but the boys looked like:

(DoD) (DoD) (0.O)

"It's my turn now!" Rean said while she got Burn who was staring at Gazel by his cheek, who looked very terrified now...

"NO! If I'm not touching Gazel then you won't touch them either" Clara said...

"But that was your own choice!" Maquia said..

"Yeah, but you're in my room, if you want it so much then leave!"

"spoiler!" Keeve said, while she looked down..

"Okay! I'm in the mood now, so who is with me?!" Ulvida asked..

"I am!" Rean said while she put her hand in the air...

But the rest kept quiet...

"Okay Rean, grab Burn, we are going to find a place for us..."

"With pleasure!" Rean said while she released Burn from the bed, but still tied.. and dragged him along to the room..

"That Really sucks...!" Rhionne said while she was daydreaming about someone..

...

_**With Ulvida and Rean (hehe and poor Burn)...**_

_**(they had already put tape on Burn's mouth so he couldn't scream for any help!:P)**_

"Well what are we going..._hiccup_...to do?" Rean asked while she dragged Burn at her side, who tried to escape every time he saw a chance, but against his luck the girls were even stronger when they had something in there mind, that they don't want to change...

"Well I was thinking of the barn in the backyard, no one who will interrupts us or something, because no living soul of Sun Garden ever enters that thing..."

"That means, totally privacy! I like it!" Rean said while the two off them began to look like devils, not really that it was that what made Burn nervous, it was more that they were right, no living soul every enters the barn, he will never be found!...

_'I'm going to die, and never be found again!_' was what he was literally thinking...

"But first, of course... Hiroto.." Ulvida said while a mean smirk appeared on her already devilish face...

It made Burn even more scared, but he wasn't going to die all alone, at least that _oh-I'm-always-good_ boy would be there to... no not any better...

So they began to make a plan..

**( I skip the plan part.. have no inspiration for it.. Sorry!)**

_**With Hiroto:**_

He was walking to bed, because it was already 11:40 PM. He was almost at his room... first he walked towards the bathroom, that was on the opposite of his room, he brushed his teeth and then he walked back...

'_were are those guys, they told us they were going to surge for Gazel, and now they're gone...'_ he thought while he wanted to enter his room, but he shocked when he suddenly got hugged by someone from behind.. he turned around...

"What're you doing here Ulvida?" he asked a little surprised..

She giggled and then said: "Tell you what... come with me!" while still hugging him..

But then Hiroto realized.."Y-Y-You smell like alcoholic!" he exclaimed...

"Well maaaayyybeee.." she said then she suddenly kissed Hiroto's cheek, causing him to blush deep red.

"Come with me~" she said on an very flirtatious way..

"U-u-uhm, w-w-well I just w-wanted to go t-t-to bed.." he stuttered..

"Pleaseeeee!" Ulvida begged while she blinked her eyes as sexy as possible..

Hiroto cleared his throat.. "What are we going to do then?" he asked, what took him quite some focus..

Ulvida went to stand at the corner, with her hand at the wall and her other at her hip, she took the best pose she could do, and yeah Hiroto had to blush again...

"Just some fun with friends.." she said while she gave him a wink... and she walked away... and why he followed her he didn't know, it was probably the way she asked him, but he did he did followed her... so STUPID! _**(okay he couldn't know, but it was weird, that his friends disappeared, and then a drunk Ulvida appeared... that pretty stupid, okay I stop talking :D)**_

He followed her for not even three steps, and when he stepped around the corner, his hands were getting tied, and I a flash time he was sitting tied up next to Nagumo...

Who was saying: "jjoekooputiddd" but Hiroto could actually hear what he said... "you're so stupid!"

Yeah..yeah he was...

They brought he boys to the garden and now stood in front of the barn...

It looked like a real horror movie, the fog formed a cage around the barn, and the moon made the fog look like scary ghosts .. like they were protecting their sanctuary ... the barn was very old and run down ... the paint fell off on all sides, and the windows squeaked ... the boys almost peed in their pants from fear, and the girls would do the same, basically anyone would do that, it was really scary, and if you took too long staring at it, it seemed as if the spirits were coming at you ... but the girls were totally drunk now .. so they just picked up the key under the mat and opened the door, which creaked huge, it surprised them nothing if they encountered a bum or corpse, it was so run down ...

But glad for them they didn't found them... but they did found a lot of spiders and rats... and dust... I can continue for a while hehe..

They tied the boys up, at a pillar, what was holding the whole building... and then they released Burn from the tape on his mouth... but he didn't even dared to scream... they heard scary stories about the barn from every since they came first in Sun Garden.. they totally hated it from the beginning, and now they were in, and totally speechless..

"So...hiccup... we are going to convince the other's one more time, you just have to wait here..." Rean said and the two of them gave the boys a kiss on the cheek and then looked the door, for extra safety...

Well and there they were, sitting tied up to a pillar that could break any minute, and buries them under a pile they called barn...

(0.0) (0.0)

"S-So y-you t-think they c-come back?" Burn dared to ask after some minutes..

"N-Nope"

"N-Neither d-do I.."

* * *

**Well hope you like it, I wanted to finish it before tomorrow so I was writing it with extreme speed. Hehe! **

**And **_**Neko and Niky,**_** thanks again for giving me inspiration! I love you! Haha:3**

**If you liked it, or not... then pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!:D**


End file.
